Although it can be applied to any areas, the present invention and the problems on which it is based are explained in more detail with reference to aerospace.
In aircraft construction, composite structures of the same construction are currently being used in upper decks both for cargo aircraft and for passenger aircraft. These composite structures have a core element, with an outer layer comprising fiber layers applied on its upper side and underside. The applicant is familiar with core elements with a honeycomb structure comprising an aramid fiber, for example a Nomex® honeycomb. On both sides of the core element there may be a variable number of fiber layers. These fiber layers may differ in their resin content, the type of resin used and the type of glass fiber used. Prepreg glass fiber materials are usually used for constructing the systems.
A disadvantage of the use of glass fibers as fiber reinforcements for a core element is the high weight of the glass fiber reinforcements. However, in the aerospace sector in particular, weight is an important factor.